


Al's Place aka Calavicchi's Crosstime Saloon

by BardicRaven



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Lucid Dreaming, Walk Into A Bar, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes, hyper-reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You asked what The Place was like. Sometimes questions are best answered with questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al's Place aka Calavicchi's Crosstime Saloon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopefulNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/gifts).



Funny thing, this place. Since it's not really there, it has a way of molding itself to be whatever it needs to be, for whoever needs to be there.

 

Where is it? Do you really want to know? It's a bit dizzying, this information, and has a habit of changing the way you look at the world. Forever.

 

You're sure?

 

Well, then. Can't say that I didn't warn you.

 

It's everywhere &amp; nowhere, by your definitions. That is to say, it's outside of your space &amp; time. To call it the Astral Realms is close, but not really it either. It is a higher-dimension framework of your reality.

 

Confused yet? Good. Confusion makes you think. And thinking is in large part how you come here. Once you're ready. If you're ready. A good place to exercise caution, this place. It's a journey that is not easy to come back from and impossible to come back from unchanged. So before you come here, make sure that you are truly ready for it, or at least as ready as you can be for something that you've never experienced.

 

The Bar is real, when it wants to be. Things have a way of being very fluid here. Ebbing &amp; flowing &amp; changing with the needs of those who come here, and the desires of those who stay here. So in many ways, it is never the same place twice. Which provides a source of endless fascination &amp; entertainment for those who stay here, and a temptation that many never overcome.

 

I did say that you needed to be careful in your choosing to come here.

 

It is a place where realities merge, where they blend together in a more obvious commonality than in your regular world. Pieces are selected from all the different realities of those who come here, and merged together into a common reality.

 

Who chooses, you ask? They do, of course. Those who come there, stay there, live there. All of them choose the worlds they live in and the parts of that world that they share with the others. You do that anyway, but even more so here.

 

It is a place to rewrite your past. Or your future. A place to step outside of the space/time that you have chosen to live in. A place where you can make another choice for when you return. A place to lay old ghosts of past sins to rest, or to take on new burdens as your conscience bids you.

 

Is it Heaven? Is it Hell? Is it somewhere in between? Ah, such simple names to describe the complexities of your world. It is both. It is neither. It is what you make of it. It is what makes you.

 

Are you confused yet?

 

Good.

 

“_Al? Another beer please. I think it's going to be a long night.” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where this came from. I DO know it wasn't entirely me. To explain: in Autumn 2008, I started my Journey to become a professional channel. It's explained a lot, actually. :-P And one of the many things I've learned along the way is that story can be an extremely useful tool for explanation. Another is that Guides (or at least the ones -I- work with) have an immense sense of humor, and aren't afraid to use it.
> 
> So, here we are. I hope you've had fun along the way. :-)


End file.
